


Phone calls

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, No angst here, Short & Sweet, ig guess that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: Just two gay boys watching a movie.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 29





	Phone calls

Jeremy and Micheal have been separated for about 2 years now. Since Micheal is in the UK and Jeremy is in the US they don’t see each other at all. Nor talk to each other as much. It’s normally just some good morning texts and some small talk. They miss each other dearly but they just don’t have time for each other. Jeremy originally planned to fly to the UK but due to certain events his plans were canceled. He could only sigh at this since he had no control of what was going on in the world right now.

Jeremy looked at the clock, it was 9:38 pm. So it was 3:38 am there. Jeremy knew Micheal was up so he decided to give him a call. Meanwhile Micheal was just scrolling on twitter looking at people arguing at each other until interrupted by a phone call. Micheal answered. “Yes?” He answered. “Well hello to you too.” Jeremy said. “Why’d you call, did something happen? Are you dropping out?” Mike asked. He wasn’t even kidding when he asked if he’s dropping out. “First of all I missed you and secondly no.” “Aww I missed you too.” Micheal said. Jeremy just rolled his eyes.

They talked for a few minutes until Jeremy asked if he wanted to watch a movie. “I’m confused, how?” Micheal asked. “Well you have your laptop and I have mine.” Micheal took a glance at his laptop then got up. “What are we gonna watch anyways?” Jeremy scrolled through Netflix’s movies. “Wanna watch a horror movie?” Micheal sat in his bed opening up his laptop. “You can't handle horror, love.” Micheal said while logging in on Netflix. “You flinch every time you hear a slightly loud noise, like someone opening the door. Plus your scared of bathrooms. Do you really think a horror movie is gonna help?” Micheal asked with concern. Jeremy just scoffed, “I'll be fine.” 

Jeremy was not fine. Not fine at all. He was about to cry every time there was a jumpscare or a loud noise. “This is scarier than working at Freddy’s!” Jeremy whined. Micheal sighed “I told you you won’t be able to handle it.” Jeremy sniffed. “Leave me alone Mike.” He really sounded like he was gonna cry. After few minutes of crying Jeremy and Micheal trying his best to comfort him Micheal asked. “Wanna continue watching? there’s not much left.” Jeremy mumbled okay and as they continued to watch the movie.

After finishing the horror movie they just talked, mainly because Jeremy was too scared to fall asleep after watching the movie. Micheal continued to talk until Jeremy fell asleep. He also fell asleep forgetting to hang up on his boyfriend. Micheal was awoken from his alarm clock on his phone, turning it off. Micheal realized he was still on call with Jeremy. He hung up and grabbed his laptop, putting it on his desk. “I wonder if he slept well.” He said thinking out loud.

Today is another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this since my sister mentioned that she did this with her crush. I was thinking of doing this with another fandoms but as I was heading the bed I decided I’d do it with Micheal and Jeremy. Anyways I really Hoped you enjoyed reading this. Leaving kudos is appreciated and comment what else you’d like me to write about. Stay safe!


End file.
